


Alone Together

by Invader_Johnny



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny
Summary: Screaming is good, very good and Cat has Tori to thank for that.
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Tori Vega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Ok this is a new territory for me, never actually written a Cori fic before, specially since Jori is my main Victorious pairing but there's always a first time for everything, right?
> 
> Just so you all know Cat and Tori are already together, they are now simply getting into a new step in their relationship if you know what I mean, heh heh.

Tori was lying on her bed in her room, flat on her stomach and legs crossed behind her. She rested her head on her hand as she thought about a certain innocent redhead and all that the good memories she had of her.

She grinned and sighed at the thought of Cat... She was so beautiful; no one could really deny that. But, even after two months daiting, she could hardly believe any of this was real. It was all too... perfect.

" _Almost as if it wasn't real."_

She sighed and brushed the idea away. It _was_ real, she knew it. She felt it. And of course she _did_ have love for Cat returned otherwise she wouldn't be drooling all over her pillow at the moment and if she was being honest to herself, this was definitely the happiest she had ever been in her life.

With another joyful sigh Tori rolled over, lying on her back and folding her arms behind her head. "Cat..." she whispered to herself.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Yeah?"

"Tori?" Cat asked "You there?"

"Of course I am!" She said "Who else would be in my room?"

She heard a giggle from the other side of the door "A kitty?"

Tori rolled her eyes in mock annoyance knowing very well her girlfriend wouldn't see it.

"Come in Cat, the door's open!"

The door slowly pushed open and Cat entered the room, She smiled as she walked over to Tori's bed, swaying her hips a little as she came. "How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good" Tori answered. She scooted over to give her a spot on the bed next to her. "You?"

"I'm good, too" She sat down in the empty spot, smiling in good spirits as she did.

She sat with her legs together and hands in her lap, looking over at her lover with plenty of affection, but turning a slight pink as she continued looking the gorgeous girl in front of her up and down.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I need a reason to be here?" Cat asked in alarm.

Tori chuckled a little, "No, Cat you don't I'm just asking, call it curiosity"

"Oh"

"Yeah, Oh"

The redhead looked as if she were about to say something, but looked away, blushing an even brighter red now.

"Uh, Cat? Something wrong?" Tori put a hand on her back, rubbing slowly up and down to comfort her.

"Oh, no, it is nothing..."

Tori bent over to look her in the eyes, saying, "Sure doesn't look like 'nothing.' Don't worry about hiding anything, I'm not going to do hold it against you like say Jade would. Whatever's on your mind let it out." She leaned back up, followed by Cat. "Trust me, I've kept my crush on you for over a year, and it pretty much sucked." The two giggled at the comment, followed by a short sigh from Cat as she looked towards the ground, twiddling her thumbs.

"Well... I'm not sure what to say, really..." She looked back up at Tori, her eyes showing curiosity more than anything. "Do you ever feel..." She began to look away again.

"Feel what?"

"...urges?"

Tori's head raised a little, an eyebrow rising up as well in question. "Urges? Like what?"

Cat shrugged. "I do not know... Like when we kissed... I do not know what, but I felt something..."

Tori's eyes widened in realization, she perfectly understood what Cat didn't.

Though she had never thought Cat would be this way- nor herself before three months ago. "Like... down there?" She nodded down towards her waist.

"Well, yeah. I got... uh... _warm_. I'm not sure what it meant..."

Tori had no idea what to say. She knew Cat was a bit too innocent for her age, but not to her own body. Even she herself knew what that meant when she was younger, and definitely knew what it meant now. Boy, she must've been really sheltered as a child...

"Well, um..." She stuttered to say anything. What was she to do? Should she tell her, or blow it off as nothing? She definitely wasn't a slut or anything, but still... She had to admit, she sure didn't mind the thought of getting in bed with her... She went red in the face just thinking about it.

"What? What does it mean?" Cat looked at her lover with a bit of a puppy face, begging her to tell her. "Please tell me."

Tori took a deep breath and finally spoke up. "That little sensation... That means that, well..." She wasn't sure how to explain it. "It means that you're turned on."

Cat cocked her head to the side like a confused animal. "Turned on?... I'm not sure I…"

What she was going to say never left her lips since she apparently got n epiphany. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tori awkwardly nods her head "Yeah"

"But I thought only a boy and a girl could make babies"

Here is when Tori looked at her girlfriend and if she was a moron, she loved Cat and all but sometimes her innocence was too frustrating.

"Well Cat you're right"

"YAY I'm right!"

"BUT it's more than just the whole reproduction part. Sex is also about pleasure." Tori couldn't believe these words were actually coming out of her mouth. It was so foreign to her; she hardly even knew the feeling. She had masturbated once, but it was mainly out of pure curiosity, not the want or need to do so. Yeah, it felt good, she admitted, but she had no clue what she would do with another female. And the fact that the girl next to her was even more clueless than her sure didn't help at all.

"Well," Cat began to say, "do you think that maybe you could show me how to have sex?" She blushed and looked up at Tori, who was just as red as her looking back.

"I, uh..." Tori gave a long sigh, then continued. "I need to learn myself..."

"Well, then we could learn together, right?"

The brunette grinned. "Yeah, I guess we could."

"This is going to be fun!" Cat leaned in and hugged the latina girl, receiving a hug back from her lover. "I know that this will be a very special moment for the both of us."

"You can say that again..." Tori muttered in a rather a shy, timid manner. After hugging for a few more moments the two separated.

"So who goes first?"

Tori blinked "I'm sorry?"

"Who gets naked first?"

Again Tori silently laughed. The way Cat was going about the whole thing was certainly amusing in her book.

"How about if I help you instead?." The brunette asked coyly.

" _Maybe Cat isn't so innocent after all"_

And with that final though she leaned over to the shorter girl and kissed her gently, eventually sliding in a little tongue. Cat returned the kiss with her own tongue as she felt a tug on her forearm-length gloves. She began to pull her arms back, assisting in the effort to slide them off.

Tori pulled them off completely, and then rubbed a hand up her exposed arm, caressing her soft skin like a newborn baby's head. She worked her way up to the straps of Cat's top, sliding her fingers under them and lightly pulling them up from her shoulders.

Cat answered by breaking the kiss and lifting her arms into the air, letting Tori pull of her top with ease. She brought it up above her lover's hands and flipped it back behind her, leaning in and continuing where she left off in her mouth.

Slowly she felt up Cat's soft, warm, tan back and found the buckle of her bra, unsnapped it, and began to let it fall around her shoulders. The redhead moved her arms around to shake it off, revealing her well-sized breasts to the world.

As she flipped it to the side, Tori broke the kiss and straddled the pale teen, her knees on either side of her and her waist at the top of her thighs. She cupped a breast with her right hand and put her mouth to it, lightly licking on the nipple with tender care.

Cat began to coo softly as Tori put her lips around her soft nipple, sucking softly and feeling it harden beneath her tongue. She then moved to the other lump of womanhood and repeated the process, getting another soft moan in response.

She continued to move from side to side, handling each breast with the utmost car. Finally she moved her way up her lover's chest; trailing light kisses up along her collarbone and making her way onto her neck where she sucked it gently. She began to lap at it slowly with her tongue, not quite sure if what she was doing was really working or not. She glanced up at her girlfriend's face, completely relaxed with her jaw slightly agape and moans coming out. She supposed what she was doing was working, so she continued to suck on her baby-soft neck, sucking more and more forcefully as she continued.

"Tori..." Cat pleaded, "I am getting that warm sensation again..."

The brunette looked up at her puzzled for a second then smiling slyly. "Oh, right, sorry." She moved her way down to Cat's waist, lightly pushing on her flat stomach with a hand to urge her to lay back. Cat did as she was silently told and laid back, pulling her hips above the bed by a few inches to help Tori do what she was planning.

Tori licked her lips as she slowly slid a finger down under the waistband of her panties, grabbing her skirt with the rest of either of her hands. She then slid the barriers down her lover's soft tan legs, pulling them over her violet boots and finally tossing them off the bed. Cat blushed as deep a red as her dyed hair as her womanhood lie fully exposed, the cool air brushing against it pleasingly.

The young Vega quickly took off the boots and returned to Cat's waist, gazing at what was in front of her in awe.

" _I can't believe I'm about to do this..."_ she thought to herself in mild excitement. " _I'm really doing this!"_ Finally she pushed the tip of her index finger against the lips of her pussy, rubbing along them gently, teasing her. She then slowly weaved it inside her, receiving a small groan in response. She pushed it in deeper, then took it out, only to follow up and push it back in. She went faster with each thrust, soon pushing it in at a regular pace.

Cat's moaning began to grow as she let her head tilt back, letting the pleasure fill her up to the brim. Tori kept up the pace, now trying to fit a second finger in as well. Cat groaned as she did, making her girlfriend pick up the pace. Now both fingers shoved in and out of her lover's vagina, feeling the pressure of her virgin folds press against them. The moisture inside helped as a lubricant, allowing Tori to fit the full length of both fingers push their way inside, finding the sweet spot- her clit. She pressed up against the little nub with her middle finger, making Cat's skin crawl in wild sensation as she grabbed the sheets on either side of her.

Knowing she'd done well, Tori took her fingers out, slowly licking them clean and savoring the taste of her obsession's womanhood.

Cat's head shot up. "Are we done?" she said breathlessly, feeling as if she wasn't finished yet.

"Not a chance," Tori said with a smirk. Cat smiled sweetly back at her and leaned back onto the bed, closing her eyes and waiting for what she was going to do next.

Tori put a hand on the inside of either of the pale teen's thighs and spread them apart even wider, opening up her pussy lips a little more. Hesitantly she leaned her head in towards it, knowing perfectly well what she was about to do.

Finally her lips reached Cat's pussy lips, brushing them gently and sending a pleasurable tingle running through the excited girl's body. Her breath rushed against her awaiting vagina, sending even more unbearable vibes through her.

She wanted to scream, " _ **GET ON WITH IT!"**_ but let her pleaser take her time. At least she poked her sweet pink tongue out, squeezing inside her lover's tight pussy lips. Cat moaned yet again sure pleasure as she thrust her tongue in deeper, wiggling it around and massaging each and every fold of her womanhood.

She then shoved even deeper, bringing in her lips as well as she unrelentingly stroked the walls of her hot wet vagina. She tried to even squeeze her nose in, adoring the sweet aroma of her lover's womanly juices. Cat began to wiggle around, bucking her hips into Tori's face and starting to thrust up and down in a humping motion. Tori knew she was coming close. She grabbed either cheek of her tight ass with a hand, squeezing firmly and pulling her face in as deep as it would go. Cat moaned and yelled in pure ecstasy, trying hard to rub her own breasts with flailing arms.

"Tori!" She screamed. "I feel... I feel like... _Oooohh!_ "

She finally came as she rammed her hips into Tori's receiving face, her hot cum flowing onto it like a rushing river. Tori closed her eyes and took it, feeling the sweet warm cum run down her cheeks and even in her mouth. Finally she lifted her face from Cat's vagina, licking around her lips and savoring the taste of the remnants of her girlfriend's pleasure.

She wiped the rest off with one hand and began to lick it up as well. She smiled intently as she watched her lover lay almost motionless, arms and legs limp and dead. As she lied there, slowly regaining her energy, Tori began to unclothe herself.

"Oh my Gosh..." Cat gasped. "That was nice..." she slowly sat up, watching as Tori lifted her shirt off of her and began working on her bra.

"Glad you enjoyed it."

"I did Tori I did… thank you."

"Just doing the girlfriend job."

Cat got to her knees and leaned over towards the girl who gave her such a great time with a loving expression written all over her sweet pale face. "Is it my turn now?."

Tori grinned with some fervor in her expression, hurrying up her undressing as she quickly unsnapped her bra and flung it off of her. She then, with the help of Cat's hands, slid her shorts and black panties down her slender white legs, finally taking them off completely and tossing them to the ground with all the others.

"Didn't know you had black panties" Cat commented as she flung the black panties and shirt off the edge of the bed.

"Heh, well it's a night of surprises just don't tell Jade, wouldn't want her to steal them.

"Do you really think she would?"

"They mean a lot to me."

"Why?"

"It's what I wore when I popped the question."

Cat giggled at the memory.

Then two immediately locked lips, engaging in a deep French kiss once again.

Tori wrapped her arms around Cat's neck, closing her eyes and engaging in the war their tongues fought, wrestling around with Cat's soft wet tongue invading her mouth.

The redhead leaned completely into her girlfriend, pressing their breasts against one another and rocking back and forth slightly. Both girls cooed softly into one another's mouth, enjoying every second of their time together. Both of them had wanted this for a while, and now... There was no way to describe it. Whatever heaven was like, this had to be it.

At last Cat broke the kiss, panting for breath as she sputtered out, "Can I have my turn now?"

Tori, also gasping for a little air, gave a sly grin and answered, "Nah, I have a better idea." She then raised herself up to a sitting position, her medium-sized breasts bobbing up and down a bit. She then leaned to her side and spread her legs, exposing her bare pussy to her lover in front of her. "I just wanna see if this works. Come up and do the same between my legs."

Cat looked at what she was doing for a moment then got it. She leaned to the opposite side and spread her legs as well; some of her cum from her previous pleasing was still present around her lips. She scooted up to meet Tori's pussy lips with hers, letting them brush against each other for a moment. Both gave a small and eager "Mmm;" both were ready to go.

Tori started by pushing her hips into Cat's, thrusting her womanhood against hers. Both teen girls moaned softly as she brought her torso back and pushed again, repeating the process over and over, increasing speed each time.

Tori grabbed her bed sheets tight as she moaned louder with each thrust, closing her eyes tight and pressing on. Cat eventually added effort as well, moaning just as loud as her lover. The two pressed their hot wet opening against one another time and time again, finding a rhythm and increasing speed.

"Oooohh, this feels soooo good!" Tori groaned, her hips bucking and breasts bobbing as if she were riding a bronco.

"Mmmmm," Cat answered.

They continued to shove their pussies together, now hearing a squishing noise from the juices they produced as they persisted. They now banged their hips against one another relentlessly, both girls clutching the sheets beneath them for dear life. Again and again, over and over they bashed together like rams butting heads, neither stopping nor even thinking of doing so. The ecstasy it brought them was almost unbearable as each of the girls came closer and closer to climax, almost reaching the top of the mountain.

**" _TORI!_ "**

**" _CAT!_ "**

Both screamed each other's name as they slammed their pussies against each other as hard and fast as they possibly could, both finally cumming right on cue. Their feminine juices mixed in one another's openings like the love they shared, each sharing the bliss and ecstasy they brought one another. The pleasure, the excitement, everything intertwined into what became a seventh heaven to them, their love finally reaching its climax. As the last drops of their cum seeped out, they both slowed down and collapsed onto the bed, their pussy lips still rubbing against each other.

Tori, breathing hard as a marathon runner, struggled to push herself up with what energy she had left. She pulled her vagina away from Cat's and slowly crawled over to her side. The collapsed redhead slowly brought her legs together as her lover laid down next to her, wrapping one arm around her soft, slender body and resting her head on her shoulder.

"That... was… wonderful," Cat struggled to get out above her heavy breathing.

Tori smelled her lover's soft skin, giving a sigh at the aroma and responding, "You were wonderful. Thank you..." She slowly looked her up and down again from where she was and added, "My God, how did I get so lucky?"

"Lucky?" Cat giggled. "I think I am the lucky one here."

"No, anyone who even has a chance to know a girl like you is lucky," she shot back, smiling as she did. Cat decided not to argue and laid her head against Tori's, both girls slowly falling asleep as they thought of three final words.

" _I love you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so, whatcha think? It's the first time I ever written sex and quite honestly I think I could have done a better job but meh I don't think I'm going to do another story like this, 
> 
> So anyways, please do gimme some constructive criticism and tell me whether or not this sucked.
> 
> I'm not sure I did a good job writing for Cat, it's easy for me to write for crazy characters but innocent characters? Quite another story, 
> 
> Invader Johnny Signing Off.


End file.
